The Negative Akatsuki
by faidechi shijja
Summary: The negative akatsuki are the most famous cosplayers and so called free lance actors in the world. Now thrown into their favorite anime show Naruto with the looks and powers of their favorite characters the akatsuki; how will the Naruto world handle them?


**The Negative Akatsuki**

* * *

_**Story by: Faidechi Shijja**_

_**Date: 10/15/10**_

_**Fan fiction: Naruto**_

_**Rating: T (may change later)**_

_**Disclamer: I do not own Naruto .**_

_**Summary: The negative akatsuki are the most famous cosplayers and so called free lance actors in the world. Now thrown into their favorite anime show Naruto with the looks and powers of their favorite characters the akatsuki; how will the Naruto world handle another set of akatsuki members?**_

* * *

_**Chapter one: TNA**_

"HOLY SHIT, LOOK GUYS IT'S THE NEGATIVE AKATSUKI ", a young looking man whispered in awe to his two friends.

"Damn, your right Jay", gasped the long haired blond girl next to him.

"I didn't even know that they would be here!" yelled the long haired man behind the blond girl as he looked over her.

"Ummm, pardon me but who are the negative akatsuki?" asked a young short girl looking weirdly at the group from behind.

"You…haven't…heard…?" they grasped in disbelief.

"Yeah, so who are they?"She asked looking up at them with a pouted lip.

"Alright, I'll tell since you are clearly behind in the times", said the blond as she moved towards the poor uneducated girl.

"They're hardcore fans of the great akatsuki from the anime Naruto. As you know they are called the negative akatsuki for short TNA, why they are called that is because they are played by the opposite gender of the characters", she said.

"They are also known as the best cos-players/actors since Lady Hana.", Jay whispered still in awe still looking at the negative akatsuki who were currently being attacked by their fans who held stars and hearts in their eyes.

True to her word they looked exactly like the akatsuki from Naruto from the props, clothes and even the makeup was just perfect. You couldn't even tell that they were women or that the one female in their group was actually a guy.

"Thank you for your kind words." Spoke a dark low voice from in front of them.

"Holy crap!" they all yelled as they all jumped towards the direction of the voice.

"You're Zetsu!" they yelled pointing at the tall plant guy…..um….girl.

"**So, jeez shut the fuck up**.", Zetsu growled his white side not even moving a muscle as his black side sneered and glared.

"Zetsu,** come**", the leader only known as Pein ordered in a soft whisper that was amazly heard even through the loud crowd and now disappearing crazed fans.

"Wait, can we please take you picture?" Jay asked.

Zetsu slowly nodded and with a flash of light it was over. Giving another small nod to the group Zetsu quickly made his way back to his own group.

"Hey are you really sure that was a girl?" asked Jay

"I mean come on you all heard her voice, like damn she even pulled off the double personality." Jay gasped still looking in awe now mixed in disbelf.

"As I said before they are the best of the best, did you know that no one has even seen their real faces or known their real names!" the blond stated looking at the negative akatsuki as she let out a dreamy sigh.

"Alright, dear anime fans and shoppers you only have one more hour till closing time so get to it.", a soft sounded woman said her voice echoing all around from the many intercoms.

"Awwww man only one fucking hour!" they yelled scattering in three different directions. Not even noticing the smirk on the girls face as she walked over to where the negative akatsuki were standing.

"Ahhh, Hana what brings you here?" Pein asked his grey eyes seemly to see through her very soul as he took in her appearance.

Her bluish black hair was pulled back in a simple high ponytail that fell down to her lower back in waves. Her face was heart shape that made her eyes seem even larger than they were. Her sea grey eyes seemed as if they were sparkling, glinting with pure mischief. She wore a short kimono that was in many different shades of red and black that reached only to her knees. She wore high steel toe boots and wore long black sliver gloves that almost reached to her shoulders.

"I'm here to deliver a package from Kenny and a message he told me to give you if I ever saw you." She said rolling her eyes.

"I must say I'm impressed by your fans." Hana said smirking as she saw them all shudder as the mere mention of the word fan. She quickly reached into her black leather shoulder bag and pulled out a cylinder shaped package.

"I'm pleased that fans impress you so Lady Hana or should I say teacher." Pein said glancing at her, his eyes fill with respect.

"Now Pein you know I'm retired from the business." Hana said smirking.

"Oh yeah Kenny told me to tell you to open that package only during a full moon outside and that you all would love what he got cause he cool like that." She said rolling her eyes at her brother's words.

"Don't ask me why….. You know how Kenny is with his damn weird rituals." She said quickly seeing Pein beginning to open his mouth. Sighing as she quickly tossed the package to Pein.

"Later guys." She said waving goodbye as she soon vanished in the now rushing crowd.

"Mmmm…I missed her." Pein said whispered looking at the package he held in his hand that soon disappeared into his large cloak.

"Anyway lets be on our way there's a full moon tonight and we can see what weird thing Kenny bought us this time."Pein said now speaking in her normal female voice as she glanced at her so far silenced friends.

"**Hai**", they all yelled.

As quick as they had came they soon vanished, only the sound of echoing giggling remained. So their cool dramatic was ruined by the one and only Tobi.

* * *

"Damn it Tobi,un.", yelled Deidara now glaring at the poor sweet Tobi as they quickly were pushed off the stage.

"You fucking ruined our cool fucking ending." Hidan yelled.

"Tobi's very sorry." Tobi cried, tears pouring though her mask.

"**Be silent**."Pein orded, her eyes flashing.

Everyone soon became quiet as they all looked down at their feet in shame. Just hearing Pein's scolding tone made even the ones that had no part of the argument.

"So…. anyone hungry for ramen?" Kakuzu asked. The first of the group to break out of Pein's spell.

"**RAMEN**!" they all yelled as they quickly ran off into some unknown direction.

"Man, I thought they would never leave." I said crawling out from my hiding place.

"I want to thank you for reading this first chapter of this story and to remained you to please review." I said as I dusted the dirt off from my pants.

"Till the next chapter, later." I yell waving goodbye as I soon vanishes into the shadows.

"Hey its Faidechi chan" yelled Tobi

"You still owe us some money Faidechi. Where is it?" Kakuzu growled.

"Oh, will you look at the time? Later." I squeaked running for my life. I knew I should have never bowered money from them.

"**GET HER**!" they all yelled as the quickly chased after me.

A scream of terror echoes from where I had ran.


End file.
